


tell me the truth

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [10]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which jiho has a crush on taeyang and avoids him and taeyang (and bjoo) is having none of it





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy c:

"You need to stop." 

Jiho tensed up at the words, but not because of their meaning but because Byungjoo sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"Stop what?", he asked, pretending not to know even though it was obvious what his friend was talking about.

"Like, I get you like him and I get that it's hard to be so close to him all the time, but he started picking up on it, you know.", Byungjoo continued, pausing the video game they were playing. "When you didn't come eat dinner with us the other day he asked if you have some sort of eating disorder because you barely even eat anymore when he's there."

"Was he worried?", Jiho asked, already regretting the question. Hoping was wrong, it was the opposite of what he was trying to do and it would only distract him from not liking Taeyang (or trying to, anyway) again.

"Of course he was." Byungjoo rolled his eyes. "He's always worried about you, especially since you started avoiding him. Which is stupid."

"You told me to avoid him."

"And here we have the reason nobody listens to my ideas. Because they're shit."

"It was a great idea. It got a lot easier.", Jiho said, mostly to convince himself. "I feel like I don't like him anymore at all. It's totally working."

"Stop trying, you're a terrible liar."

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Stop avoiding him?"

"You want me to go back to the starting point just like that? It won't solve the problem, you know."

"Ignoring him won't either."

Jiho sighed, placing the controller on the floor in front of him. This was not going anywhere - no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to get rid of his crush on Taeyang and it was honestly quite frustrating.

"Alright.", he said simply even though some part of him wanted to demand a proper solution that he knew his friend wouldn't be able to provide.

"You know.", Byungjoo mumbled a few minutes later when they were in the middle of a video game fight. "You could just talk to him."

 

-

 

Jiho wasn't avoiding Taeyang anymore. Not really, anyway. It just so happened that they didn't end up in the same places together unless it was absolutely necessary.

He knew the other members were noticing by now, but he chose to ignore all of it, the curious stares, the tentative tries to get him to talk about his problems and most of all the endless text messages Byungjoo would send him. It was easier this way, just concentrating on his schedule and hide away in his room after, pretending to be busy until his members would leave him alone with their questions.

It was going quite well actually, time flying by until another week had passed and there was a knock on his door one afternoon and before he could yell something like "Not now, I'm busy!" Taeyang already stepped inside. It was quite shocking and Jiho had the feeling of electricity running down his spine as he looked up at that beautiful person he'd fallen in love with.

"I need to talk to you." He sounded so serious that it made Jiho feel sick a little, but he nodded anyway (because he'd never say no to Taeyang) and sat up, patting the empty space next to him on the mattress. Everything inside of him was screaming, but he managed to play it off quite well.

"You're tense.", Taeyang mumbled as he said down, turning a little so he could look at Jiho properly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know.", Jiho said truthfully after a few seconds of absolute silence, because how was he going to explain this? Taeyang would hate him if he knew the truth and Jiho wasn't sure if he could take that. "Everything is just...complicated."

"I noticed." Taeyang cleared his throat. He wasn't good with things like this, Jiho knew, and it was strangely touching to see him trying anyway. "I know you've been avoiding me and I wasn't sure why. I'm still not sure, to be honest, but Byungjoo told me it was some problem you have with me and I just wanted to talk to you to maybe get rid of it?"

Jiho gulped and considered to just storm out and kick Byungjoo's ass right away, but then he decided it would be better to just get this over with first before doing that.

"It's not...it's not a problem.", he stuttered before taking in a deep breath and finally looking at Taeyang properly. It was hard, because he was so beautiful Jiho wanted to kiss him and it was hard because he knew that innocence and sweetness would fade in a few seconds when Jiho would tell him the truth. "Hyung, I know you'll be mad at me, but please know that I never wanted any of this."

"What's going on? Please just tell me, you're worrying me."

"Hyung, I like you." It was surprisingly easy to say it, almost as if his feelings weren't something terrible that was definitely not needed in the situation they were in.

Taeyang blinked at him, silently and it wasn't disgust that clouded his features like Jiho had expected, but surprise.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah." Jiho gulped. "Sorry. I know it's stupid and I don't even know how it happened. I just...I didn't want to bother you or anyone else with this and I thought it would go away if I just waited long enough."

"Okay.", Taeyang mumbled, and then: "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've saved a lot of trouble. Actually, never mind, I'm just glad you told me."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm..." Taeyang exhaled, shaking his head as a soft smile spread on his face. "I'm kinda happy? Because I sort of like you back?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Taeyang shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, I thought you found out about my feelings and chose to hate me, you can't imagine how worried I was."

"Oh god, sorry." Jiho gave him a smile and it felt like he still hadn't properly processed that his crush liked him back, but that didn't matter now because he'd understand sooner or later. "So, uh...what do we do now?"

"I don't know, go on a date? If you want to, of course."

"Yes, I'd...I'd love to."

He reached out his hand and everything in him was warm when Taeyang took it, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
